love at first sight
by deathkami123
Summary: aka ketsueki was a normal girl who had the honor of attending hogwarts. things are going smoothly, until the unexpected happens...
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Aka Ketsueki and i have dark red har and red eyes and red lips and red nails. as yuo can tell i love red! anyway todays my first day at hogwats and im very exited because i alwats wanted to be a wich! all my frends are going and it woud be uncool if i dint go 2. the sun was just coming over the herizin and the sky was very red (which is my favorit color btw), and i just wok up. i took off my pajamas wich wer red and i put on red longeray red sox red pants and a red shirt. i got my toste out of teh toster and i runed out the door to the bus stp. i wated 4 the bus and the bus came a minit l8r. i got on the bus and prepard 4 my first day at hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Wen i got on the bus, i lookd 4 a seat waaaaay at the bakc bcuz i liv bein alone and sit dwn. the bus srated movin and suddenly it took of frum the ground at literaly lite speed. the bus was going for a minit or 2 and it landed at a nuther hous. they piced up a fat boy with funny har and a star on his shit. he came 2 the back and sed "hi im steven universe woh are you?" i wuz mad bcuz he cam 2 the bakc but i sed hi "im aka ketsueki but u can call me ketsu" i sed. "can i sit her with u ketsu?" he sed. "yes" i sed. "yay wer guna be best frends" he sed.

we arivd at hogwarts wen the sun was goin dwn. i luv this part of the day bcuz the sky is red wich is my todaly my fav color. enyway me and steven were on the sam boat goin to hogwarts, an we got to hogwarts in lideraly exacly 20 mins. "this is sooooooo col" steven sed. "ikr its the best wizarding scool so of cors" i sed.

i was put in gryffindor and steven was put in hufflepuff. i wiz sad that i was separ8ed frum him but we can met at scool clibs and at lunch so sal gud.

there was 1 boy named harry potter who was also in gryffindor. he wus vry cool and i relly wanted 2 talk 2 him but his frends took him away frum me bcuz i wuz """2 werd""". i hop i can met him l8r.

my frist clas wuz with profesur snape in potion clas. he lookd hot but the bot sittin nex 2 me wuz nun uther then draco malfoy he was so hot and sex and hansum and he waz blond and wor blakc cloths. "hi draco ur so hot" "who r u" "im aka ketsueki but u can cal me ketsu" "wow ketsu ur hot" "tanks draco".


	3. Chapter 3

hai gaiz im back! ik its been a wile i was grounded. lik always, pls no h8!

* * *

my nex clas wiz with sum1 whoz name idk i forgot but it was dark rats clas. steven wuz in my clas and we had fun practisin magic. we had lunch aftr an steven got a donut and i got gost blood soup (definitly not tomato LOLZ) bcuz its red and red is literaly the best colur. he sed he likd donuts bcuz theyr sweet and i sed i wont et anythin thats not red.

after lunch we went to astronimy clas with hermione. we lerned about stars and planits and stuf and it was rly boring. hermione likd it tho and was the best in clas. i h8ed hermione.

after that the scool day wuz ovr. i went to bed rite away.


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys! i'm emily, the writer's sister. i'll be editing and fixing tyops (lol ironic, i'm keeping that) from now on, and backseat writing. i'll also be splitting the story into smaller paragraphs so it flows better. hope the story is easier to read guys!

when i went to bed i didn't realize i went to sleep in my perfectly good red clothes.

"oh no," i said. "my clothes aer wrinkled, what will i wear now?"

i had the normal hogwarts uniform, but i didn't want to wear that because it's not red. it was black, which is my second favorite color, so i guess it can't be that bad. i changed into the normal uniform. it was big on me, but i didn't care because i looked rotaly fabulous and sexy.

i walked down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. they didnt have anything red on the menu so i just bought pancakes. i looked around and saw harry potter and steven sitting together at a table. i sat next to harry, because i totally liked him.

"hello ketsu-san! you didn't get blood syrup for your pancakes? i thought you liked red!" said steven.

"i do, but i'm hungry so i just got pancakes instead."

harry potter was eating a large amount of food. he got a big slice of ham covered in gravy. he looked like he was about to leave.

"wait, harry, where are you going? are you going to finish your food?" i said.

"sorry, i have some erands to run. see ya!"

there goes my second shot at asking him out.

the school day was boring. no classes with harry or steven. i skipped lunch because i was full from the pancakes and i was scared i would get fat. i did have fun in potions, because we had to make a potion that was red. it was supposed to be a cough medicine but i added sugar to make it sweet. i hope the sugar didn't change the potion... oops!

when i got to my bedroom i went straight to bed. i made sure to change out of my uniform this time. i stripped down to my underwear, which was red lonjeray (?) with black polkadots. it was seethrough but i covered my nipples and privates so nobody would see.


	5. Chapter 5

when i woke up i saw hermione in my room. she looked very mad.

"why do you keep going after harry? he's mine and only mine!" she said.

"i didn't know he was yours first!" i said. "anyway, he's mine now, finders keepers losers weepers!"

hermione doesnt't deserve harry. i hate her and she has to die.

"you can't take harry from me! you wanna fight me, bitch?"

i wanted harry so bad. if it means i have to fight hermione, i will.

"yes, we can do a spell battle in the front yard, lunch time."

"ok. if i win, he's mine, if you win, he's yours."

i had another potions class today. i made a potion that would make harry love me even if i lost if i drank it.

i told steven about the spell battle. he said he wanted to watch. he also hated hermione because she bullied him in kindergarden.

soon, it was lunch time.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

i went outside and saw hermione in the front yard of hogwarts. she had a fancy gold wand wuth diamonds on it. my wand was made of ruby and firestone.

"say goodbye to harry, you dumb bitch!" hermione exclaimed loudly.

"harry is mine!" i retorted.

i saw harry in the crowd. he was standing next to steven, and they were both cheering my name.

i shot the first spell. it was a fire spell. it burned hermione's hair, making her bald. now she was ugly, so harry could never love her any more.

hermione shot me with a water spell. it made my clothes wet and washed away my makeup.

i shot stupefy at her. she went back 100 feet, landing in the ocean. a shark ate her.

"yay i won," i exclaimed.

steven and harry were happy i won.

when i went to bed, i brought harry with me.


	7. Chapter 5 part 3

steamy content warning!

me and harry jumped on the bed together. i took off my uniform, showing my bare breasts to him.

he unclothed, showing his long manhood to me. he put it in me hard, and it felt like i was being taken away on a journey to pleasure land.

he burled deep inside of me. he pushed in and out, and each push made me feel even better.

the whole time he was touching my bare breasts, which were size 32 n. he put his mouth up to one and sucked, and he milked me a little. he said it tasted sweet and was very good.

he cummed inside me so much that it overflowed and he had to pull out. he cummed for 5 minutes straight, covering the bed with cum. it felt good being covered in his white man juice.


	8. Chapter 6

when i woke up, harry was dressed up and ready to leave. i decided to go out without showering, because i just needed to take a perfume potion to make the sweat smell go away.

harry transfered to my class so he could be with me wherever i went. our first class was dark arts, where we learned about spells that can manipulate people. i could use these spells to make sure no other girl touches harry.

our other classes were boring. except for last period, we had potions again. we learned how to make false death potions.

lunch was a lot more fun now that harry loved me instead of that evil hermione. steven thanked me for killing her. we all ate the same thing that lunch: blood pudding.


End file.
